


paint the blood and hang the palms on the door

by likewinning



Series: little beasts [45]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Comment Fic, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Phone Sex, traaaaash this is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bloody knife and smile. Why, what are YOU wearing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	paint the blood and hang the palms on the door

**Author's Note:**

> summary quote source: http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=1229

Tim's got him stripped down and tied to the bed when Jason's phone rings. It's the work phone, and Tim picks it up off the nightstand, looks at the caller ID.

"It's Grayson," Tim says.

"So answer it," Jason says. He shifts his hips, like Tim could somehow _forget_ that he's hard enough to injure someone. "Could be important."

"Right," Tim says. He stays straddling Jason, hits "answer" and then "speakerphone."

He sets the phone on Jason's chest and says, "Hello, Grayson."

There's a second of confusion, and then Dick says, "Oh, _hi_ ," with the sunniest of tones like he's not responsible for half the hits in suburban Gotham.

"Jaybird, you there, too?" Tim smirks at the nickname, and Jason bares his teeth, a promise of what he'll do to _him_ later.

"Yeah, Dickie," Jason says. "What's going on? I'm a little – heh – tied up."

"Ooh," Dick says. "Wait for me, I'll be right there."

"Aren't you in Guatemala?" Jason asks.

"Yeah," Dick says. "But _still_ \- it's not often someone gets _you_ tied to a bedpost. Nice going, Timmy."

Jason raises an eyebrow, but Tim doesn't threaten any of Dick's appendages, just lets it pass with a cool, "Thank you."

Tim picks the phone back up like he thinks Dick's about to let them go, but Dick just says, "Whatcha wearin', Jay?" and Jason gets _goosebumps._

"Just – boxers," Jason says. "And a hard-on like you wouldn't believe."

Dick laughs, and Jason fucking _misses_ him, and Tim's setting the phone back down and picking up his knife.

"Hm," Dick says. "Hope you're planning on doing something about that, Timmy."

"Yes," Tim says. He leans down, swirls his tongue over Jason's navel. Tonight they killed two rival gang members; or, more accurately, Jason stood back and watched Tim work.

("Don't you do _any_ of your own work?" Tim asked, but Jason just threw him back against the wall like a rag doll, wiped the blood off Tim's cheek, lifted both of Tim's legs and grinded against him until Tim came in his pants, cursing him and everyone else.)

"Eventually," Tim adds, and then there's the sharp, cold pain of his knife over Jason's ribs and Jason sucks in a breath.

"Jay?" Dick asks. "Talk to me."

Tim looks up at him, lips red with Jason's blood, and Jason doesn't know if he's ever seen anything more beautiful except –

Dick, the last time they did this, when he split Jason open and then promised to call, promised to let him stay in Bludhaven sometime, promised –

Jason clears his throat. "Our boy's good with a knife, Dickie. You should see him."

" _Fuck_ ," Dick breathes out. "I wanna see _both_ of you."

"Yeah," Jason agrees, and Dick says, "Hey, Tim?"

"Yes," Tim says. He slips Jason's boxers down just enough for his dick to spring free, licks his lips.

"What are you gonna do to him?"

Tim gets his hand under Jason's ass and grabs him, squeezes, and Jason's glad Tim left his legs free so he can curl them around Tim.

"Anything I want," Tim tells Dick. "That's sort of the point, isn't it?"

" _God_ ," Dick says, and Jason moans when Tim's lips brush his cock, just a fucking _tease_.

"Why?" Tim asks. "What would _you_ do?"

There's a pause, a sound of a zipper, and then Dick says, "I'd fuck him. Just pound into him, really – _ah_."

Tim looks up at him, blue eyes meeting his, and Jason nods.

"You – always have the best ideas," Jason says as Tim gets him ready, fucking him with two fingers, then three.

"That's why I'm the favorite," Dick agrees. "Tim, is he ready?"

Jason's pushing back against him, heels digging into the bed, hands aching to get free so he can just _touch_ Tim, touch _himself_ , but they had a deal –

"Yes," Tim says. He leans down, drags his mouth over Jason's cock, his balls, slightest hint of sharp teeth, and Jason's so turned on he's gonna fucking black _out_.

"So give him what he needs, Tim," Dick says, and Jason loves Dick so. fucking. much, because Tim pulls his fingers out and shoves his dick _in_ , and it's not like Bruce or Dick, but it's _good_ and Jason moans.

"Love those pretty songs you sing, Jaybird," Dick says, and Jason laughs breathlessly as Tim just gives it to him, hard and ruthless, lifting Jason's legs around him until Jason feels like he's being pulled _apart_.

"How does he feel, Tim?"

"Feels – amazing," Tim says between grunts. Sweat drips down his forehead, down his neck, and Jason wants to lick all of it up, wants Tim to ride him after this and gouge his sharp nails into his skin.

"Yeah," Dick says. Jason knows he's close, knows just the way Dick must be gripping himself. "Wish I could see," Dick says. "Wanna see everything you do together, every –"

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Tim says, and then he's pounding Jason even harder, balls slapping against his ass, teeth breaking the skin on Jason's chest as he bucks forward and comes.

The phone's halfway off the bed by now, but they can still hear Dick panting down the line, getting himself off.

"Tim," Dick says. "Take care of him."

But Tim doesn't need the order – he might be vicious, ruthless, but that doesn't mean they don't take care of each other, and Tim pulls out and swallows Jason's cock without a word.

"Uh," Jason says. He squirms against the restrains, every part of him needing to grab Tim by the hair and _shove_. "Tim can't come to the phone right now. But if you leave a message – god, _baby_ ," Jason chokes out, and it's worth the sharp pinch on his ass for the sound _Dick_ makes.

Tim's got two fingers back up inside him, his hand around Jason's balls, and he's working Jason's cock like he wasn't built for anything else but _this_ , taking everything Jason needs to give him.

Jason finally gets one hand free, uses it to pull Tim's hair so hard he _whimpers_ around Jason's cock, and he knows Dick must hear it, too, because then Dick's saying _fuck fuck **fuck**_ and Jason can only hold on for another few pumps before he's coming, too.

Tim pulls off, sits back up on his knees and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Jason unties his other hand and attacks Tim's mouth, licking away the taste of his come and his blood and that taste that's strictly _Tim_. He only remembers about Dick around five minutes later, when Tim nips at his lip and pulls back.

"Well, Grayson," he says. "If you're ever in Gotham…"

"You bet, Timmy," Dick says. "Sweet dreams, Jaybird."

He hangs up, and Jason raises an eyebrow at Tim. "Sure, _he_ can call you whatever he wants…"

Tim raises an eyebrow right back. "I noticed you didn't complain either, _Jaybird._ " He gets off the bed, heads toward the shower.

Jason waits a minute, then goes to join him.


End file.
